


Compounding Interest

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rhyming, Rhyming Pirate Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: "Welcome to the Slaked Vengeance, sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning" is an advertising slogan that only appeals to a select clientèle, most of them wearing more black leather than even Westley likes.





	Compounding Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kormantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/gifts).



Piracy is all right, though they're not doing much pirating these days. The Dread Pirate Roberts Ferry Service is open for business to anyone wanting a cruise with a touch of danger. "Welcome to the Slaked Vengeance, sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning" is an advertising slogan that only appeals to a select clientèle, most of them wearing more black leather than even Westley likes. Still, their new life pays well enough for the crew not to grumble about not getting to rob their passengers, and for Fezzik and Inigo to set aside a small amount for their own eventual retirement to someplace warm.

"Compound interest is a marvelous thing," Inigo says with a sleepy yawn. Then he pokes Fezzik's shoulder. "I said, compound interest is a marvelous thing."

For a moment, he's greeted by deep breathing. Then Fezzik rolls over, almost pushing Inigo off the bunk again. Their first purchase had been an extra large bunk for the Captain's cabin. It looks like they may have to invest in an even larger one. Fezzik says, "The years pass to make the money sing."

Inigo grins. "That's a very good one, my friend."

"Saving up makes for a happy end?"

"It does." He gives Fezzik a tired kiss. Their money isn't the only thing between them that has been growing over time and building on itself. Inigo can't remember a time in his life when he's ever been happier. On the other hand, not-piracy and good sex can wear out the most able of bodies, and he's due a rest. "We make port tomorrow. You should be Roberts for the next cruise."

Fezzik starts to snore. As Inigo starts to drift off, Fezzik says, "I'll be Roberts if you choose."

Inigo snorts, and curls up next to him.


End file.
